


Come undone

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!draco, maybe just a hit of a plot, minister!hermione - Freeform, there's a bed at one point but that's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: He was locking the door and silencing the room. “I know. I had to see if the rumors were true, and they are. “  He slipped his wand into his robe pocket.  “You’re wearing that fucking skirt again. “ Grey eyes flicked over her and his mouth pulled into a tight line. “It was being discussed by two wizards in front of me in line to get lunch.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 468
Collections: Come As You Are





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! Thanks for starting this collection. This could have a part two.

One of the greatest perks to being Minster for magic had to be, Hermione thought, the office that came with it. The spacious floor plan had its own private Floo connection through an ornate fireplace taking up half a wall, opposite from her floor to ceiling bookshelves that took up the entirety of the wall. Her desk was enormous to the points where it was almost comical but overall anything smaller wouldn’t have fit the palatial space. 

As the workweek came to end during a sunny afternoon ( per the enchanted window), she looked at her already extensive to-do list for the following week and sighed. Smoothing down her favorite deep crimson pencil skirt and slipping on her black patent leather heels from under her desk, she stepped outside the office to ask her secretary if there - 

Her secretary, a young witch hardly out of Hogwarts was currently occupied but  _ someone.  _ A tall blonde someone who was leaning on her desk, cheek resting on his fist. The witch was wide eyes and infatuated, knocking an empty teacup, an inkpot, and several quills off in the process of trying to find a way to hold herself. 

“Malfoy. What do you want?” she snapped. 

He stood slowly, giving the other witch one last wink and straightened his robes. Even though they were his preferred all-black work robes, the way the garments were tailored to his frame was just... _ unfair. _ Really the younger witch hadn’t stood a chance. 

“There were some last-minute changes to the fiscal year budget I was hoping you’d sign off on, Minister. “ His sharp gaze flicked over her form standing in the doorway and she didn’t miss the way his throat bobbed when he got to her legs. “It’ll only be a moment of your time.”

Hermione tilted her head into the office. “Come on then I’m busy. “ He was behind her in two strides, placing a piece of parchment into her outstretched hand. Pacing around the room, she scanned the numbers, frowned and looked up. “This is the same budget I approved last time. “

He was locking the door and silencing the room. “I know. I had to see if the rumors were true, and they are. “ He slipped his wand into his robe pocket. “You’re wearing that fucking skirt again. “ Grey eyes flicked over her and his mouth pulled into a tight line. “It was being  _ discussed _ by two wizards in front of me in line to get lunch.” 

She perched herself on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs at the knee and folding her arms across her chest. “ Again, I’m busy. What’s your point?” 

With slow yet deliberate movements, he unhooked the buttons at the end of each sleeve and carefully rolled up his elbows. Heat pulsed between her thighs and she licked her bottom lip in anticipation for what was going to come next. 

“What did I say would happen the next time I saw you wear that thing?” he didn’t look up at her, instead shrugged off his outer robe and hung it up on the hangers next to the Floo. 

“You said that you’d have to punish me and then fuck me where I stood. You said that you’d ruin any other man for me and I’d better decide if it was worth it. “ She swallowed hard, trying not let her voice betray her excitement. 

He crossed the room and finally met her eye. His pupils were blown, drowning out all the grey in his irises. Gripping her chin lightly while stroking the skin with the pad of his thumb he smirked. “I’ve come to keep my promise.” 

Their mouths crashed together in a frenzied symphony of movements. His tongue invaded her mouth as her fingers tangled in his hair scraping at his scalp, earning her the first break in his mask as he groaned into her. His fingers were making quick work of her blouse while his knee pushed her legs apart. 

“Draco. “ she gasped as he trailed down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin with almost painful pressure. Both of his hands were prying her legs further apart, rucking the skirt up. “Don’t leave a mark, I have a thing tonight. Also, I have a meeting in- “ She looked at her clock on shelves “10 minutes. You have 9 I need to put myself back together- “ she was cut off by the pressure of his hands gripping her hips and flipping her over on the desk. 

“Grip the edge of the desk and don’t move your fucking hands. “ he growled, tugging on the obnoxiously tiny zipper of the skirt. “Your arse looks magnificent in this and I suspect you know this. “ The zipper gave way and the fabric pooled at her feet. “But no one else gets to see you like this, no one else - “ he made a strangled choking sound “Witch you  _ are _ trying to kill me.” 

“Like them?” her knickers were a white scrap of fabric that concealed nothing. 

“Very much so. You knew exactly what would happen. “ Draco pulled the knickers down, letting them pool with the skirt. “ and you did it anyway. “ 

Before she could respond, his hand came down on fleshy part of her arse, making her hiss at the sudden sting of pain, but his other hand caressed her thighs, sliding up just shy of where she wanted his touch the most, making her whimper and arch her back up further. He landed another blow on the opposite side. 

She keened as the pain turned in a jolt of pleasure up her spine, surely sending a fresh wave of arousal to her core. One hand soothe the burn on her arse and the other  _ finally  _ found its way up to her clit, making identical circles to the backside. 

He kicked her feet even wider as her thighs shook with the need for more. The metallic clink of a belt buckle made her bit her lip to quell the anticipation. 

“Keep holding on to the desk. “ 

He impaled his length into her in one smooth thrust. She heard him groan as he stilled inside her, dragging himself out slowly. 

“Draco…” she hardly recognized her own lust-fueled cry, shocked at her needy her voice sounded. It must have stirred something in him too because his next thrusts were a sharp snap of his hips, burying all of himself inside her sopping cunt. One finger swirled on her clit as all her attempt at speech became breathy gasps against the coil low in her belly tighten with each snap, screaming at her to keep going, she needed,  _ she needed -  _

His fingers picked up speed, and his finger curled against her hip bones. Her pebbled nipples rubbed against the fabric of her bra and the wood of the desk. Turning her head as much as she could manage, she could see Draco, eyes closed and face contorted in pleasure and the image sated the last thing she needed before the coil snapped loose and her vision went white. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered pulling out her. “ You’re mine, this arse, this pussy, this mine. Other people- “ he cut himself off with strangled grunt “aren’t supposed to think about having what’s mine. My beautiful...my little cum slut. Mine. “ She felt the hot sticky liquid hit her arse, her thighs and her still wet cunt. Turning her head again she glimpsed him staring at her like he wanted to commit the scene in front of him to memory. It made her own ego sing to know he was looking at  _ her, _ splayed out on her desk like this, like she was the most precious thing in the world. 

“Don’t move. “ He repeated and with a flick of wandless magic, Hermione’s knickers and skirt were back on and Draco was grinning like the cat who just caught the canary.

She stood up and scrambled for her wand. “ Draco this is going to leave a stain- “

“Then you better go home and change. “ he was securing his sleeves back around his wrists with more wandless magic. 

“ I don’t have time. “

“Oh, you don’t?” he feigned ignorance. She had her wand ready when he grabbed her wrist. “ Don’t clean it up. Leave it and think about this. Think about us. “ He gave her the lightest kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you at the thing tonight. “. Sliding on his outer robe back on, he opened the door and strode away, leaving Hermione to flick her wand at her buttons and hair to put herself back together quickly. 

She took a steadying breath and ready herself mentally for her next meeting. Her revenge would just have to wait until tonight. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Later. Later you’re going to come to my flat and I’m going to sit on your face until you’ve apologized for what you did earlier. “ Her hands trailed to his belt buckle and unhooked it in one swift motion. “Right now I’m going to remind you- “ her hand unsheathed his cock and wrapped around the base with the just the perfect pressure “ who does this too you. Who makes you this hard, “ her hand gave a practiced pull without her fiery gaze leaving his. His hips jumped involuntarily towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I had a part two in mind ;)

Draco was sure Hermione Granger would be the cause of death for him. 

Or the reason he'd end up in Azkaban. At the moment it was hard to say which. 

_ She’s Minister for Magic for fuck’s sake.  _

_ A young, unattached witch but still Minister.  _

Hermione’s dress was a deep emerald green, which was the first clue this had all been done to catch his attention and spite him intentionally. It gathered on one shoulder, leaving the other one bare. The top covered her modestly and but the skirt, made of some kind of glossy material, was tailored to her especially to follow the curve of her hips and gather at her feet. 

So in short, from the front, she looked like the refined dignitary and politician she was. In the back, he wanted to bounce a knut off of her arse. It was like the fucking skirt he’d just ruined morphed itself into a garment designed specifically for his demise. 

It seemed as though every wizard in the place was in line to dance with her. In an endless procession, they followed, cutting in dances and fetching her champagnes, clogging her general space. 

It only took a quarter of an hour for him to track down Astoria Greengrass and promise her an obscene private donation to her department in exchange for dancing with him, more if she acted infatuated with him. She must have had plans for the money because it wasn’t long before he was earning side glances from Hermione. 

By the end of the second hour, the witch was watching them carefully over her glass, mouth twisted in contemplation, probably thinking on how best to hex the both of them. 

Only a few moments after that she made some excuse about needing a private word with her head of finance and had shoved him into some broom closet of an office, locking and silencing the door behind her.

***

Each kiss along his jaw was alternated with a hard nip at the skin and her fingers worked furiously at the buttons of his shirt. The fury mixed with lust topped in alcohol made the room swim dangerously, but his fingers digging into her only spurred her on more. 

“Did you think you could make me jealous with that little...tart hanging off your arms?” at last she reached the final button and pulled apart the shirt, exposing his whole torso. She leaned back and gave him a greedy stare that made his cock jump in his already uncomfortable trousers. Her tongue ran a quick stripe up the center of his chest before attack his shoulders in the same way she had his jaw.

“Did you think you could make me jealous in this dress? Which I can’t do anything to you in.” He cupped her ass to make his point but she just chuckled against him. 

“Later. Later you’re going to come to my flat and I’m going to sit on your face until you’ve apologized for what you did earlier. “ Her hands trailed to his belt buckle and unhooked it in one swift motion. “Right now I’m going to remind you- “ her hand unsheathed his cock and wrapped around the base with the just the perfect pressure “ who does this too you. Who makes you this hard, “ her hand gave a practiced pull without her fiery gaze leaving his. His hips jumped involuntarily towards her. 

All he could do was swallow his own tongue as Hermione dropped to her knees and licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock as she had done on his chest before flicking her tongue over the head and wrapping her lips around her him. 

The world went black as his eyes slammed shut and his cock throbbed and grew, even more, stretching out to fill the wet warmth of her mouth. One hand was gripped on some a shelf and the other rest on her hair which was pulled up into an elegant bun. She took a deep steadying breath through her nose and swallowed more of his length. 

“Fuck, Hermione, Fuck.” his hips started to roll as her lips reached his shaft and she moaned. The vibrations cut through him as her cheeks hollowed out creating the perfect delicious pressure. He never wanted her to stop and he begged his brain to formulate words so she would know just how good this felt. 

But when he managed to unscrew his eyes and saw her perfect amber eyes framed by the few stray curls, staring up at him, pulling back and forth over his length and moaning like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted all he could do was mumbled “ Fuck I want to cum on your face. “ 

She pulled back and let go of his cock with a wet  _ pop  _ obediently opened her mouth, her pink tongue begging to be painted. He started to wank himself off when he noticed that her hand was undoing fastening where the dress was gathered on the shoulder. Pulling the top down, she cupped her tits and pushed them up, rolling her hardened peaks between her finger. 

With a half groan, half roar he came, coating her outstretched tongue, lips, and chin. It dripped and pooled on to her cleavage before he slowly licked her lips. Draco stared until his eyes ached trying to commit the image to memory. As the blood rushed back to his brain and he tucked himself into his trousers he actually started to laugh.

“What?” Hermione snapped, face reddening violently. 

“Nothing. Except- “ he tried and failed to stifle it “ I just came on the face of the Minister for Magic. I think that must be illegal or something.” 

She rolled her eyes and cleaned herself with a wave of wandless magic. “ Well, I won’t say anything don’t you worry.” With another wave, the shoulder piece secured itself again and she flattened the dressed with her hands. 

“Hermione.” Her eyes snapped to his with a guarded expression. “How long are we going to do this?” 

Her lower lip trembled. “It’s a conflict of interests. Head of Finance and the Minister dating? Every move we make would be torn apart and I could be tried for misuse of funds along with other things- “

“Is that the only thing stopping you?”

“Draco ….I- “ an actual tear rolled from the corner of her eye. “ I can’t just quit you know that. And you like your job, I know you’re always at it.” 

He snorted and waved his hand over his shirt, making the buttons pop back into place though he noticed a few were missing. 

“I’m always there looking for an excuse to get you alone. “ He grabbed her hand and grazed a kiss along her knuckles, desperate to show her his sincerity. 

Her tongue flicked out over lips. “ Come over tonight. We’ll talk about it after you apologize for my skirt and ruining these. “ She pressed a pair of white lacy knicker into his palm that he wasn’t even sure how she’d slipped out and swished out of the room. After a brief sniff, he pocketed the knickers and put himself back together to follow his witch. 


	3. this was suppose to be a one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that it mattered. They weren't a thing and couldn't be even if they wanted to, currently. So he was at liberty to dance and flirt and smile and touch ( she bristled involuntarily) whomever he pleased. 
> 
> When she came to she realized she was in her kitchen, pouring a glass of wine even though she'd already had almost to much to drink. 
> 
> She sipped it anyway and sat on the sofa in front of the Floo, enjoying the silence but not really expecting anyone to come through. 
> 
> It was nearly 2 am when it roared to life. 
> 
> He had showered and changed too. Dressed in only a plain black tee-shirt, black jeans and trainers he brushed himself off , his face almost unreadable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot with no plot- and behold it is not. SO I'm thinking this - I'm going to start a new fic with a similar premise and a shit ton of smut with a better ( read an actual ) plot set up. Because apparently Minister Hermione getting boned by her snarky head of finance is thing my brain ( and y'all) seems to like. Be on the lookout, I'm sure I'll let everyone know when its ready. Without further ado ; the finale to the unbeta'd pwp version.

It was nearly 1 am by the time Hermione got away from the fundraiser to apparate back to her flat. 

She could still smell him on her clothes and taste him in her mouth no matter how much she drank. It's just made her crave him again even more but at this hour she wasn't sure if he'd even come by tonight. 

Changing out of her dress and freeing her hair from the confines of the knot, she waffled on whether or not to even bother with knickers but eventually slipped them on under a long grey nightshirt. 

Before she hung the dress up, she took a deep inhale around the skirt where it smelled like him the most from where they had been pressed together. 

She wondered if he could smell her scent on his robes, or if he couldn't if  _ Astoria  _ or anyone other witches who wanted to rub up on him could. 

Not that it mattered. They weren't a thing and couldn't be even if they wanted to, currently. So he was at liberty to dance and flirt and smile and  _ touch _ ( she bristled involuntarily) whomever he pleased. 

When she came to she realized she was in her kitchen, pouring a glass of wine even though she'd already had almost to much to drink. 

She sipped it anyway and sat on the sofa in front of the Floo, enjoying the silence but not really expecting anyone to come through. 

It was nearly 2 am when it roared to life. 

He had showered and changed too. Dressed in only a plain black tee-shirt, black jeans and trainers he brushed himself off , his face almost unreadable. 

The mark on his arm was unglamored unlike at work where even when it was hidden under sleeves, it was hidden under heavy cover. 

"You look different. " his silver eyes appraised her in the moonlight filling the room. "I always wondered what you looked like at home, relaxed. " 

Hermione stood and held out her arms. " I don't live in well-tailored pencil skirts and formal wear. This is me off duty. " Closing the space between them she ran her fingers over his chest. " I see you wanted to be comfortable for once too. " and a flicker of insecurity passed over him before she continued " I like it ." 

"I got drunk of my arse, went home and took some sober up, showered and I didn't want to waste any more time because it was getting late. I wasn't sure if you'd be up. " he pressed his mouth to hers. "I can't get enough of you." 

Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his waist and apparated them straight up to the bedroom. 

****

Her palms ached from gripping on to the headboard for support. Thighs trembling, her arms just wanted to give out and let her fall back. 

But Draco wasn't done yet. " One more. Give me one more Hermione." He mumbled against her thigh. She had already cum once and tried to climb off him , but his fingers bit into her thighs as he kept her spread out above him. 

" I want… I want…" she stumbled over her words, struggling to find the word for what exactly she wanted from him.

" Not yet. I never got to have you quite like this and I'm going to savor it. You taste exquisite Hermione." His tongue flicked against her clit rapidly and she leaned with a fresh new wave of arousal and tremors. 

" Draco I can't," she whined, hips rocking of their own accord. 

In response his fingers curled even tighter, pulling her thighs even further apart so she was split open wide above his face allowing his tongue even deeper access as he ravaged her already oversensitive cunt. Her hips bucked again, muscles moving reflexly and somewhere in her mind, she was worried she was suffocating him but then all her senses shut off as a tidal wave of orgasm rolled through her. 

He guided her legs over him so she could finally collapse on to the mattress, eyes still screwed shut and skin tingling with all her nerves set aflame. 

“That - “ she gasped and finally bid her eyes to open “ That was a very good apology. “

His mouth was still glistening as his tongue flicked out over his lower lip and she shivered at the sight. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as exhaustion crashed into her. 

“Not tired are you ?” He sat up, his gaze heated, almost predatory, movements slow and graceful. 

She nodded but rolled herself to lay flat so he could straddler her hips, grinding his rock hard erection against her still sensitive core. His shirt had long been discarded but he still wore the jeans. Her nightshirt was long gone and she was sure the lump in his back pocket was the knickers she’d been wearing before. 

He freed his cock from his pants and stroked himself languidly, studying her through hooded eyes. “I’m not. Like I said earlier, I can’t get enough of you. Give me one more Granger, then sleep in tomorrow. Fuck the rest of the world, be with me.” 

Hermione felt the flames of wanting coursing through her and vanished the rest of his clothes, then let her hands wander down to her pulsing clit. 

“What am I suppose to wear when I leave?” he chuckled but his eyes didn’t leave the sight of her touching herself. 

“We’ll figure that out later. “Her breath hitched in her throat. “Please, Draco - “ 

The rhythm of his hand-picked up. “ Say you want it, Granger. Say you want my cock to fill up your pretty pink cunt with cum.” He bit his lip as a flush started to grow over his porcelain skin.

She swallowed, her mouth going dry at his words. “ I want it Draco- “

“The whole thing- “

“ Draco I want your cock to fill up my cunt with cum- “ Her words were cut off and he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt. She moaned and rolled her hips, relishing the sensation of finally being filled. He leaned back pulling her legs up to rest of his shoulders before pulling out and slamming back into her again. Her back arched as her third orgasm of the night quickly built up through her already sensitive core, Draco’s hard and steady thrusts filling the room with the sound of skin on skin and the headboard rattling again the wall, coupled with her steady gasps. 

Draco dropped one hand from her legs and rubbed at her clit. “Scream for me Hermione, scream out my name like a good little cum slut and I’ll give you what you want.” He was snapping his hips and a punishing pace, Sweat was shining on his forehead and his voice was raw with lust. 

She screamed his name so loud her voice broke and her back arched off the bed. Her vision popped with colors. Her whole body trembled as her walls contracted and released. Draco dropped his head to her shoulder and kissed her oversensitive skin and mumbled praises into her ear until his cock twitched inside her, filling her with his seed. 

He pulled out and gazed down at the sight in front of him. “Gods, I could look at that all night, just cunt is just dripping for me. “ She shivered and moaned quietly as an aftershock came through. 

Moments later, cleaned up and pressed together, Hermione turned in his arms to face him. 

“Stay the night. If you want, I mean I want you too but you don’t have too.” she stammered. “I don’t have anything until the afternoon, we can talk about us over breakfast if you want that too.” 

Draco kissed her lightly, she suspected, to get her to stop babbling. “ I’ll stay, for breakfast and everything. I’ve already said I can’t get enough of you. “ 


	4. Just a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sidebar from the author

HEY THERE

I SAID I'D DO THE THING

SO I DID 

You can find the revamp of this story here: 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762227>

ENJOY :D


End file.
